human of the hellborn
by protecter22
Summary: john white is a 21 year old man who is born in the military. however when on vacation, keeping his skills sharp he hears voices in the woods near his home. only to be sent to the dragon realms (read to find out how). now he must embark on an epic quest to save the realms. but doesn't know what type of powers he contains or what the dark lord plans to do with him. if he can cage jon


"my name is john white and this is my story of how i saved the dragon realms." i was busy training in my backyard. disarming homemade mines, bombs, stuff like that while also practicing my marksmen skills because in the military i was called for disarming bombs and providing heavy weapon support with whatever they gave me. my souvenir was a minigun with gold and platinum plating which i added myself. not only that I'm wearing a set nuclear of fallout armor which is a prototype and i took the opportunity to test it. been mine ever since. "here's some information about me, i was an experiment, born in a test tube. at age 1 i knew every language in the world, at age 5 i was a master at marksmanship, at age 10 the government made me my own home, at age 17 i had strength that would put ten incredible hulks to shame and i just got stronger from there, at age 20 i was and still am the first super solder that the government spent ten earths worth of not stop cash." now while i was training i thought i heard something in the woods to my right. i went to go check it out. what a dumb piece of shit idea that was because i didn't realize i stepped on the last bomb until it was too late.

i woke up in the middle of a fight between a group of apes and two dragons. i realized i was now in my armor and had all my weapons. the dragons looked at me in awe while the apes looked at me with either fear or anger. that is until i heard one of the apes yell and appeared THE BIGGEST ape i have ever seen. he said " what's this. a human in our dimension, either way he has to die for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. plus the human cant do-." that was the last word out of his mouth before i blew his head off with my double barrel shotgun. the apes charged soon after which resulted with lead to the face treatment. once i was done killing the apes i walked up to the dragons and waved. they soon started asking questions. 20 minutes of answering questions later we were off to a cheetah village.

we got there in 6 hours and the villagers looked at me in amazement. the chief was just a headache because he threatened my new friends and me. not only that he was a fucking racist. he called me ape, hairless monkey, white trash, etc. now usually i ignore crap like that, because if it's one thing the military will drill into you while training, it's tolerance. but this ass hole asked for it. my tolerance training has been failing lately besides if i didn't do it spyro would have roasted his ass. so i slugged him right in the face with full strength and knocked...his ass...out. my friends looked at me with shocked eyes but i shrugged and left to clear my head.

i reach the forest and found apes waiting to attack the village, which to their downfall didn't see the large shadow behind them. i returned to the village with the scout leaders head on a chain around my neck. i returned to the now awakened chief and pointed at the head saying "found the fucker waiting to attack the village, now he's a trophy. you will be next if you threaten my friends. you may insult me and threaten me all you like because honestly i don't two fucks about threats or insults aimed at me but aimed at friends that a different story." he nodded.

i nodded and turned to leave but out of the corner of my eye i saw an assassin...wait, WHAT! i quickly jumped in front of the chief taking an arrow to the helmet which shattered said arrow and charged at the assassin with my desert eagle. after unloading an entire clip into the fucker i carried him to the chief. once there i threw the son o' bitch down on the ground. i watched as the chief stared at me in shock but i said "i may have saved you but that was because if i didn't who knows what sorts of chaos would take place, and I've seen enough chaos to make a black hole sick and die. just considering that I've seen such chaos can either be taken as a gift or a curse, that's saying something about my world."everyone either looked sick or like they were going to piss themselves from fear because i said all that with a straight face.

so i walked off to go hunting but my friends joined me and told me we were headed for the city of warfang. so i halted my train of thought for hunting and we left for the city of dragons. now mind you the walk their was about 14 days long and because of military, self training and pushing my own limits/beyond. i can walk through the Mojave desert for a year and not sweat or need to sit. but my friends needed rest so i stopped to rest with them. but anyway we reached our destination in 14 days.

once at the gates my friends and i were let in. once inside the city itself, that's when things got nasty. dragons attacked me, threatened my friends, and stabbed spyro in the chest which the others weren't expecting but luckily it was only the lung that was hit. but either way nobody hurts my friends. one second the dragons are about to attack him the next second he's nothing but a broken mess. i broke every bone in the basterds body. with. 1. punch. the dragons didn't dare attack me because they could feel my emotions, my power, my...tornado of rage and justice. the whole time my armor was glowing as black as a black hole. my friend spyro was rushed to the hospital with me and cynder by his side. once we reached the hospital the healers went to work right away. we waited 2 days for spyro to recover and by some luck the guardians showed up to see spyro and cynder. when they saw me they asked me questions considering i wasn't an ape, so i answered what i could. anyway on the 3rd day in the hospital, me and my friends were ready to go.


End file.
